Hello Baby!
by redfox-akatsuki
Summary: One is twisted and cynical; the other is violent and destructive. How did these two end up being step-brothers? And with a half-sibling about to be born, do they even know how to change a loaded diaper? [Sibling!Byakuran] [Sibling!Hibari] [AU] WARNING! The story contains trolling plot twists.
1. Prologue

Hello! This would be my very first KHR fan fiction and I hope I did not do any much damage to the canon characters' personalities. I hope the story suits your liking and I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, if I did then it wouldn't have ended so soon and we would have all seen *smexy*TYL!Tsuna's face. ^_^

* * *

**Prologue**

D-day has arrived. Kyoya stood silently still watching the platinum-blonde bride marching down the aisle until she was standing beside his father. She was smiling brightly at his father which he returned it with his own. This caught him off-guard. It's not that his father couldn't smile, but he was a stern and serious man, and smiling is a luxury that he can only gain once in a blue moon. The closest expression he does to smiling is smirking. He was also a very conservative and traditional man — which also surprised him that his father was willing to marry that woman in a westernized wedding.

He didn't understand every bit of it but hey, whatever suits his fancy, as long as it is not some themed wedding that makes them look like idiots — including himself — he can tolerate it.

* * *

After the marriage ceremony, everyone attended the reception. It was simple, modest, and again, not that crowded. At the farthest corner of the room was Kyoya – casually leaning against the wall with arms crossed in front — observing the people interact with the newly wed couple. They have been at it for hours, talking, laughing, dancing and singing and it was getting on his nerves. Kyoya was not one to be mingling around people but it was his father's big day and it would be heartless of him if he didn't show his support but he was at his point. He decided to step out of the party to seclusion. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The very next day, Kyoya was walking home from school. He was downright irritated and on the verge of biting the heads off the second another herbivore pesters him about having a foreigner as a mother, a _step-mother_ to be exact. Truly, it was nothing special. She was just like any other female herbivores out there, only that she managed to weaken his father's knees, so he's got some amount of respect for the lady - as long as she stays out of his business of course.

He was now nearing his residence when an elderly neighbor greeted him and informed him that a visitor arrived earlier in his house. He simply nodded and continued his way. Upon reaching their doorstep, the door suddenly opened revealing a somewhat albino boy. He was all clad in white. He looked like he was his age or a year younger even.

"Hi! You must be Kyo-chan." the boy chirped. Kyoya's eyes narrowed at what he just heard. This albino just dug up his own grave. "Who are you?" Kyoya demanded, but before the other boy could reply, his father was in sight and joined the them. "I see you're home. Inside, now. I want to speak to you privately."

Kyoya followed his father's order, he took off his shoes and followed his father to his study. As they seated, Kyoya demanded some answers. He waited for a couple of seconds before his father spoke.

"The boy you met earlier is Byakuran," his father started, "and he is your step-brother. He will be living with us from now on." Nine years of his life he had been an only child, he had foreseen that since his father re-married he'd have a half-sibling, but a step-brother was the last thing on his mind.

"Father, how come I was not informed of this beforehand?" he says.

"I know you don't wish to be bothered by petty matters. And, you need not to worry about sharing rooms, I know you want as much personal space," his father commented.

There was a sudden deafening silence in the room. Images began flowing in his mind, images that may be his hereafter. He abruptly stood up and said in a huffy voice, "Do as you please," and started walking out of the room. Great just what he needed: more company.

* * *

Two months after his father's wedding, Kyoya returned to his usual routine - sort of. He would make his usual rounds, _'discipline'_ law offenders and — and — avoid Byakuran at all cost. He has every reason to because ever since Byakuran moved in with them, he had become his object of loathing. The younger boy keeps invading his room without permission — even with his consent he still wouldn't let him in — and randomly talks about his undying love for marshmallows and other crap that Kyoya doesn't care about. Also, he incessantly calls him _'Kyo-chan'_ to the point he'll throw his tonfa's at him every time he utters that forbidden word. But instead of backing off, Byakuran seem to enjoy tormenting Kyoya with his antics. It's not his fault that he was bored. Besides, Kyoya makes the perfect guinea pig for silly little games. He's predictable, temperamental and responsive. Byakuran simply find him assertive and dominating. He's someone who refuses to be restrained despite being a prefect himself. A way to sum it up, he's a hypocrite using rules as an excuse to harass people and _bite them to death_beat them up if his ideals are not met — and this sparks Byakuran's interest. He wanted to know how long it would take to break him in every means. This would be the best game he'd ever play.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Good? Awesome? Awful? Hateful? R&R!

Oh! And don't be afraid to give me constructive criticisms. I _won't_ bite. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

**Regalo Inaspettato**

_Bye-bee Baby Sayounara by Vin_

At the Hibari household, Byakuran was in the garden sitting down on the grass with a lollipop popped in his mouth, while admiring the beautiful flowers, especially the white orchids. He always had a fascination with flowers because of their beauty and elegance, but behind their enchanting appearance lies a secret, deadly even. His nature appreciation came to an abrupt stop when a sudden flow of noise was ringing through his ears. Eyebrows furrowed; ready to stuff the perpetrator's head into a cage of angry cats for disturbing his peace, when he realized it was his ringtone. He chuckled at his _'cute'_ mistake and dug his right hand into his right jeans' pocket and pulled out his phone. It was his mother calling.

For the last few weeks his mother had been throwing up every morning and everyday it was getting worse. Alarmed, his step-father decided to bring his mother to the hospital with him this morning for a check-up and up 'till now she's still there. He flipped his phone open and answered.

"Hello mommy dearest," he said in a playful and cutesy voice."You need anything?"

She chuckled at her child's comical behavior, "Yes dear," she said, "Will you be a nice lad and set the table for dinner? That way we'd eat right away when your father and I arrive. We're going to be a wee bit late you see."

"Sure mom! It'll give me something to do, I'm bored anyway." he said.

"And tell your brother we'll eat together and he's not exempted this time," she said. Byakuran heard her sigh on the other line. He scoffed at the word _brother_ . Oh please, he's more of a wild animal to me, he thought.

"Fine, I'll tell him." he says while trying to contain himself from rolling his eyes. He was about to say goodbye when his mother spoke again.

"We have a surprise," she said, sounding excited. Byakuran was silent. "Don't worry it'll be something you will really like."she added before hanging up.

Byakuran closed his phone and put it back inside his pocket. He wasn't sure what his mother was implying, heck, he wasn't even sure if he were to be excited or not. But whatever it is as long as his mother seemed delighted about it, he's already given his approval. He dusted himself and proceed to look for the lonesome skylark.

He started in Kyoya's room; but the prefect wasn't there. This was expected since he constantly invade the older boy's room. He let a smirk creep up his face knowing that he was somewhere around the house, inhabiting a new spot for his solitary confinement. How troublesome. He then proceeds to search the other parts of the house, but little to no success, Kyoya was _nowhere_ to be found. He was that determined to remain alone and hidden. Is he for real?, he thought. Byakuran sighed in defeat and decided to just send him a text message indicating about the matter. Where the heck is he hiding? In a zoo? Seriously, that guy prefers animals as companions over humans, he thought. As soon as he finished sending – and talking to himself – he started to head for the kitchen to prepare the table.

Just in the nick of time, he had just finished setting the table when the parents arrived. He greeted them and began chattering with his mother as they head towards the kitchen. She was asking him if he was making any friends at school, how he liked his new home so far, and how fairly his step-father and step-brother is treating him.

"I'm still adjusting to school and with the other students. Since my japanese is still sloppy I kind of find it hard to digest what they're saying when they speak, and dear god they talk fast, but everyone's been pretty friendly–for now," he said with slight humor. "And regarding about _dad_, whom I decided to start calling him, and Kyoya? They're alright."[1]

Speaking of Kyoya, his mother asked him if he told him about eating together. Byakuran almost forgot to check his phone. He quickly took out his phone to check for new messages, but nothing. He put his phone back in his pocket and told his mother that he had looked for him everywhere but he was nowhere to be found, not even his shadow and by that he just sent him a text message. His mother sighed and smiled weakly.

"Ah, well. It can't be helped,"she said. "It's Kyoya we're talking after all."

Byakuran grinned at his mother's sad attempt to get Kyoya to dine with them. Amused that for months she had been trying to get the lonesome boy to warm up to her and call her _mommy_ like he does.

Food in her hands, Byakuran tried to offer his assistance, but she dismissed his gesture while saying something about him already done with his part of the job. They walked out of the kitchen still insisting that he'd help and to their surprise – and Byakuran's amusement – Kyoya was sitting down in front of the kotatsu,[2] beside his father. Byakuran looked at his mother, whose face is lit with joyous triumph.

"Kyoya dear, it's nice to finally see you dining with with us." she said while putting a tray of food on the kotatsu. Kyoya just looked at her with a face void of any expression.

His mother sat beside his step-father on his left while he sat beside his mother. After they have settled in their seats, Kyoya suddenly spoke, "What did you need me for? I was informed about an important announcement." he looked at his step-mother intently without batting an eyelash. She was taken aback by his bluntness. Kyoya's father reprimanded him with his impolite tone of speech but his step-mother just waved it off. "Forgive my rudeness," he said while bowing his head a bit low.

"No, it's really okay," she said. "It's true that I–," she stops, and looks at her husband. With a slight nod of approval she continued, "we have an important announcement." Her eyes were watering and looked like she was about to cry. Byakuran was alarmed.

"Mom, are you okay? What's happening?" he asked his mother, feeling the unnerving clenching of his stomach. His mother was now sobbing with his step-father patting her on the back. To his distress, he slammed his fist on the table and burst out of anger. His mother flinched at the sudden loud bang along with his step-father, while Kyoya just gave him a blank look. "Don't tell me you're dying? Earlier you said about us liking this surprise, was that just an excuse? Mom, tell me!"

His mom stopped sobbing and looked at him like he was a lunatic. "What? Who says anything about dying!" she cried out. Confused, Byakuran sat down and calmed a little.

"But you said–,"

"Boy, you didn't even let me finish," she interrupted.

"Then why were you crying?"he asked with a hint of impatience. From crying to giggling, he saw his mother's swift change of mood.

"I was crying because I'm happy," she mirthfully replied. Byakuran doesn't get it. Crying because she's happy? Happy about what!, he thought.

"For what?" was his only reply. He didn't like how she kept stalling him like he was an ignorant child. A child? Check. Ignorant? Oh no, definitely not. Finally his mother answered.

"I hope you boys know how to change a dirty diaper 'cause we're having a baby boy!" she cried with jubilation.[3]

* * *

**Legend:**

'_Italics'_– Being sarcastic

_Italics_– Emphasizing

[1] It may seem grammatically wrong but **alright** is like 'fair enough', 'okay', and 'tolerable' while **all right **means 'figures are all accurate'.

[2] A low wooden table used exclusively in Japan but similar with other Asian countries. I know most of you already know what this is but some might not.

[3] A feeling of great happiness, triumph or joyousness.

* * *

**A/N:** I never really expected that my story will gain lots of followers and favorites. I am so thankful to all of you! Also I want to thank to those who reviewed, you made my insides all fluttering with butterflies, and to my beta readers Tayl and Theresa; I love you guys a lot.

Short chapter, I know but I didn't want to spoil the good stuff yet so I kind of shorten the chapter of what was intended. Okay, so about Byakuran's personality. I kind of basing it both in the future and inheritance arcs so he may be bouncing off from conniving to caring dispositions, as for Kyoya? He NEVER changes. Only that he's more polite than in his teenage years because he's still a little boy.

So how was it? Have any creative suggestions? Grammar and punctuation issues? (Seriously I have punctuation issues, especially semicolons) I want to know what's going on your minds. Don't forget to review my darlings! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Happy Halloween people! What did you wear on Hallows Eve? Me? I just went to my lil' brother's party in my casual clothes. XD

Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! is not mine. *Sigh*

**To: **_Rikka-tan__, __Anon Guest__, __nhwaun1__, _ thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, and to my beta reader Tayl. Rock on!

* * *

**False Alarm**

_Parade – Ōyama Takanori_

Three.

Maybe Byakuran didn't hear it right, after all he only cleans his ears once a week.

Two.

Because Kyoya's eyes widened, it looked like the size of tennis balls – okay, fine. Maybe It is a bit exaggerated, but that still doesn't change the fact.

One.

When the news had finally registered in their heads, that's when the world went … crazy.

"AHHH!" Byakuran screamed, gripping his freakishly colored hair rather tightly. "Baby? A baby?" He was sweating profusely, he did not expect a baby so soon, let alone another brother. His hands were already full enough with school – while plotting Kyoya's utter submission to his every whim, mind you – and babysitting a thumb-sucking pooping machine doesn't pep [1] up his interest.

"Aren't you excited to have a baby brother, sweetie?" his mother asked seemingly delighted, so delighted that she was releasing a vibrant atmosphere which puts the intense ultraviolet rays to shame. Byakuran snapped out of his predicament and tried to put up a façade. [2]

"Of course I'm excited." he _forcibly_ said gleefully with an eye twitching. "But aren't babies kind of … I don't know … expensive?"

Dear parents could not believe what they were hearing. Expensive? Where did this kid get that kind of bull – ?

"What do you mean expensive?" his mother asked, _frowning_. Uh-oh, sudden mood change.

Byakuran tried to find the right words and as he opened his mouth to speak, it was not his voice that came out, rather it came from … .

Kyoya.

"Because they constantly make a mess of everything they get their grubby hands on and they also produce shrieking noises at ungodly hours which will disrupt Namimori's peace." and there he said it in just one breath. Somebody give this kid a freaking medal!

Again, dear parents were dumbstruck at their children's unorthodox logic, albeit they were right. Babies can be expensive, scratch that – they _are_ expensive, but the fact that they are costly just proves that they are more than willing to raise the fruit of their love.

Kyoya's father cleared his throat, "That will not be a problem," he said, "you weren't, so why should he?" Damn, that was harsh.

Kyoya just stayed silent.

How amusing – at least to the albino boy – their situation is; but something was not quite right and he couldn't point a finger on it. He thought and thought … and thought some more until – .

Sudden realization came to Byakuran's mind that his mother and step-father didn't even go on a honeymoon and from what he understood, couples do – _something_ on that trip to _'receive'_ the baby. He doesn't know where nor how; but it is always after the trip that the woman gets pregnant – whatever that means. … Oh, the thoughts of the baby are giving him a migraine. He looks at Kyoya to see how he was faring and after all that stoic composure, Byakuran can sense an unpleasant aura emitting from the older boy. A blank face, right hand gripping on the blue colored chawan, [3] clenching of the jaws; positive, he was piqued. [4] Looking back at his mother – who was now devouring a large piece of meat – he gave her a look.

"What? I'm starving," she defended while tearing the said meat with her teeth. His step-father just shook his head and motioned for the two boys to eat.

"You boys should eat now. Grace is not meant to be kept waiting." he commanded, took a bite of his food and said nothing more. Sheesh, Kyoya did get that intimidating attitude from his dad, Byakuran thought.

As commanded the two boys started eating their supper – rather uncomfortably – without any more side comments. Supper was entirely awkward for both boys, Byakuran was silently playing with his food while Kyoya was monotonous. Byakuran's mother, however, was pumped up making plans for her future baby with her husband playing along her continuous raving. [5] He knew arguing with a pregnant woman would be suicide and it would be best to just get on her good side for now.

"It's decided then!" she exclaimed. "The Baby Shower's theme will be cute animals."

* * *

**A week later …**

"Ne, ne, Byakuran-kun," said a girl with honey tinted orbs and brown shoulder length hair tied into two low ponytails.

Byakuran turned his attention to the aforementioned girl, "Yes, Saya-chan?" he said sweetly.

Poor girl was fidgeting and flushing fifty shades of red at the tone of his voice saying her name, "I-is it r-really true that your mother is e-expecting?" she stuttered asking. His face fell [6] at the question.

What – the – HELL! How could she know this!, he thought. Byakuran was completely perplexed mentally. Surely, the only one who knew this was his mother, step-father, himself and Kyo – . Could it be that Kyoya – ? And all that disproving crap was an act? Byakuran snickered at the thought.

Because of the earlier question, his classmates who eavesdropped with their conversation started to flock around and interrogated him left and right.

"My, my, how did you know about this, hmm?" he said with a smile plastered on his face. He is so dead when I find out he spread this sh – , he thought not bothering to finish the censored word.

"My mom was shopping together with Sawada's mom yesterday," she explained.

… Or not.

"And on their way they saw your mom coming out of your house so they called her and started talking and my mom kinda told us. So … that's how." she finished.

Really, his mother really wants the whole town to know that she is pregnant and tell all her friends about it. Great, just great.

* * *

Students were cowering left and right, making way for the school's head prefect: Hibari Kyoya. He was making his rounds along the hallways of the school when suddenly, – a wild – Byakuran blocks his path. Sharp grey eyes glaring at cold lavender ones.

"You want to be bitten, herbivore?" Kyoya threatened, readying his pair of Tonfa.[7]

"Always the violent one, eh Kyo-_chan_?" Byakuran shook his head in fake disappointment. Kyoya took offense at the diminutive [8] suffix and was all set to dispose this abomination, but before he could whack Byakuran's head with one of his tonfas he spoke again. "I want to ask you something … _privately_." he emphasized.

While the other students were petrified at what they seemingly see as a standoff, Kyoya dropped his fighting stance and reverted to his normal posture. A smirk crept up his face – knowing that something's up – and motioned for the younger boy to follow him to the rooftop. There they can talk without interruption, and – if they'd decide to knock the tar out of each other … then they have the liberty to do so.

They arrived at the rooftop with the prefect entering first, followed by the albino. Kyoya turned to face Byakuran.

"Now, what do you want?" Kyoya said bluntly, patience was never his virtue.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So impatient, but whatever." Byakuran teased. He tilted his head to his right, "What will you do once the baby arrives?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Surprised and at the same time amused by the question thrown at him, Kyoya answered him, "Hn, I'll bite anyone who disturbs Namimori's peace."

Byakuran chuckled lightly and then spoke in a teasing tone, "You really are a demon, aren't you?"

'Whack!' goes Kyoya's tonfas.

* * *

**Nine months and two weeks later …**

The screams of a pained woman were heard coming out of the delivery room. A L&D [9] nurse went out running, then a couple of minutes later, came back carrying a lot of clean white blankets and went straight back into the room. Byakuran and Kyoya had been just outside the room, waiting for the delivery to end. Their (step) father was inside the room because their (step) mother wanted him to stay with her since he was also a doctor, though he was a neurologist not an obstetrician; but in her vocabulary they're all the same. The stoic man now appeared anxious earlier because they were not expecting the baby for another two weeks but here they are now … in the hospital… at four fifteen in a Saturday morning. While contemplating on their situation, another agonizing cry was heard, but this time, it was very colorful … like rainbows. Byakuran, for one, never heard his mother used a foul language in her life and did not expect her to; not until now. She was cursing a lot more than a sailor. Wow.

Three hours have passed and she's still in labor. Byakuran was getting impatient and Kyoya was getting hungry. The two boys were now sitting – four meters apart – on the chairs in the waiting area, when a man with long black hair tied into a single braid and has the striking resemblance of Kyoya and his father, was coming their way.

"Kyoya! Byakuran!" he called, waving his hand. He was wearing a red parka with a monkey printed in the middle and black sweatpants.

"Uncle Fon," said Kyoya with weary eyes. "you're late."

"Sorry, sorry. I just came back from China," he explained, "and when I read the message Byakuran left on the phone, it has been three hours since." he said apologetically while scratching his head.

"Well, since you're already here, uncle Fon … ," Byakuran said,"forgive and forget, right, Kyoya?" he chuckled a little. Kyoya just replied with a grunt, while Fon was smiling at the two.

Fon was nothing like his two relatives, he was the exact opposite. Pleasant and friendly.

"So who's hungry?" he asked.

* * *

Another two hours have passed, five hours in total. Damn, that is a long time to deliver a tiny person and based on their mother's screams … it was excruciatingly painful. Twenty minutes later, the delivery room door opened and out came their father in a seemingly plastic blue lab gown over a white one, a mask and latex gloves. He approached where his sons and his cousin were sitting while taking his mask and latex gloves off.

Fon and the boys stood up, finally to be given some news and hopefully it is good. Byakuran was uneasy and didn't care if he'd sound rude asking, "Is _my_ mother okay?"

His step-father looked at him and replied, "She's doing fine," he said, "but for now, she has to get all the rest she needs."

With that answer Byakuran was relieved; and surprisingly, Kyoya too. Fon, however, was eager to know about his new nephew.

"How is the baby?" Fon asked smiling, "He seems to have given you a lot of trouble."

Kyoya's father arched an eyebrow and said, "He?"

"The kids told me that you were expecting a boy," he said, "so… how is he? Does he take after our side of the family or her side?" Fon excitingly asked.

For some reason he wanted to stall his enthusiastic cousin, because he acts like he's the baby's father. Oh, boy. But soon Byakuran joined in nagging him, Kyoya on the other hand was staring at him and it was getting uncomfortable for his own good.

"Come on. Tell us." Fon and Byakuran huffed and puffed … .

"6 Lbs 4 Oz 19 in long. Said to have no health complications. Has black hair, tiny hands and feet, got her eyes and nose, my lips and ears. A pretty little baby _she_ is." he said.

A pretty little baby _she_ is… .

Pretty baby _she_ is … .

Pretty _she_ is … .

_She_ is …_ ._

_She ... ._

Huff

Huff

Puff

Puff

**SHE.**

"SHE!" and they got blown away... .

* * *

**Legend:**

[1] Stimulate, liveliness or energy

[2] A showy misrepresentation intended to conceal something unpleasant

[3] A bowl used for preparing and drinking in East Asian tea ceremonies.

[4] Feeling irritated or resentful

[5] Gibberish. Can also be used to emphasize the bad or extreme quality of someone or something.

[6] Suddenly looked sad, surprised or upset.

[7] An Okinawan weapon that consists of a stick with a perpendicular handle attached a third of the way down the length of the stick, and is about 15-20 inches long.

[8] Degrading, offending.

[9] Labour and Delivery.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, I never said that Tsuna was the baby. His name was just a distraction and I think you guys already figured out who the baby is now, no? Well, in defense, Tsuna plays an important role but I'm not ready to reveal it just yet, you have to read the later chapters to know why.

… See? I warned you beforehand that this story is a troll. You guys are probably enraged with me right now and are deciding to quit reading this effing story of mine. *_Got thrown with vegetables*_

Sorry if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations, since I made this when I still had the writer's block. This chapter was inspired by my cousin's baby, BTW. He thought that he'd finally have a baby boy since the doctor told them so, but he was shocked that the baby came out a girl. Lol.

And may I ask something to you guys? Do I sound or give off an intimidating aura, since I have a lot of you silent readers. *_Sniff*_ If so, please don't be. I actually like to talk to my readers and answer your questions if you have any. I very much would want to know what you think and listen to your critiques and suggestions, as long as it is constructive. Flames are ignored. Lol.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are **much** appreciated.


End file.
